vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem
|-|Kyurem= |-|White Kyurem= |-|White Kyurem Activated= |-|Black Kyurem= |-|Black Kyurem Activated= Summary Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム, Kyurem) is a dual-type Dragon/Ice Legendary Pokémon. Along with Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Kyurem has two other Formes, which are activated by using the DNA Splicers on it and either Reshiram or Zekrom, resulting in a process called Absofusion that removes Reshiram or Zekrom from the party until the fusion is undone. It will then become White Kyurem (with Reshiram) or Black Kyurem (with Zekrom). Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Kyurem Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) Gender: Unknown, referred to as male in Gates to Infinity. Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Boundary Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telepathy, Manipulation of Ice, Rock, Darkness, Fire (White Kyurem only), Electricity (Black Kyurem only), Transformation between Black and White Formes, Fusionism, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Negation (Teravolt and Turboblaze negates all abilities that would prevent it from doing damage), Immunity to freezing, Minor Power Nullification, Possibility for Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Water, Grass, and Electric Type moves Attack Potency: Planet level (As the being Team Plasma used in its world domination attempt, existing as their magnum opus, it should be superior to Genesect and the technology used to upgrade it) | Planet level (Vastly more powerful than before) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Kept up with Keldeo) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Via scaling from Reshiram and Zekrom who can travel from continent to continent in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level ''' (Took hits from Resolute Forme Keldeo) | '''Planet level (Vastly superior to its base) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally. Planetary with certain moves of various types (Was going to freeze the Unova region) Standard Equipment: DNA Splicers, which are required to transform Kyurem between its White and Black Formes, Life Orb (Boosts Kyurem's overall power by 30% in exchange for 10% of Kyurem's maximum health for every successful hit) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Dragon, Rock, Fairy, Steel, and Fighting Type moves. The powerful freezing energy generated inside its body can freeze its own body when leaked out. Outrage leaves Kyurem confused although it will eventually snap out of it. The Life Orb takes 10% of Kyurem's total health for every successful offensive hit. Dragon Rage and Endeavor are the exceptions to this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Kyurem only. Kyurem makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Turboblaze: White Kyurem only. Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Teravolt: Black Kyurem only. Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Glaciate: '''Normal Kyurem only. Kyurem attacks by blowing freezing cold air at opposing Pokémon. This lowers their Speed stat. * '''Ice Burn: '''White Kyurem only. Kyurem surrounds itself in a cold sphere of reddish energy that it then fires off as reddish-purple beams of energy. This may leave the target with a burn or freeze them solid. * '''Fusion Flare: White Kyurem only. Kyurem fires off a massive sphere of flames at the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike. Should Kyurem somehow be frozen in spite of its immunity it will be able to thaw out. *'Freeze Shock: '''Black Kyurem only. Kyurem charges up a massive electrically charged sphere of ice before firing it off. This may also leave the target with paralysis or freeze them and part of the surrounding ground. * '''Fusion Bolt: '''Black Kyurem only. Kyurem surrounds itself in a giant sphere of light blue electricity and slams into the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Flare or Blue Flare. * '''Ice Beam:' Kyurem fires off an icy blue beam of energy that may freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Shadow Claw: Kyurem covers its claws in a shadowy energy and slashes at the opponent. This move has an increased chance to deal critical damage. * Dragon Pulse: Kyurem fires off a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. * Icy Wind: Kyurem blows a chilling wind at the opponent that also lowers their speed. * Dragon Rage: Kyurem fires off a blue flame of energy that deals consistent damage. * Dragon Breath: Kyurem fires off a hazy purple flame of energy that can cause paralysis. * Scary Face: Base Kyurem only. Kyurem makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. * Slash: Kyurem slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Imprison: Using a psychic power, Kyurem creates a seal on itself that prevents its opponents from using any moves they share with it. * Endeavor: Kyurem hits the opponent with a physical blow that reduces their health to match its own. * Blizzard: Kyurem blows a blizzard at the opponent, possibly freezing them. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Outrage: Kyurem attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one at random. The attack leaves Kyurem confused afterwards. * Ancient Power: Kyurem manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of its stats. * Hyper Voice: Kyurem lets out an extremely loud roar to damage the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Noble Roar: Kyurem lets out a noble roar to intimidate the opponent which in turn lowers their offensive stats. Key: Kyurem | White/Black Kyurem Gallery 5269d1724cb93.jpg TZ2C7N.jpg tumblr_n08l4ylt5A1rxsnrxo1_500.gif tumblr_n08la0c81y1rxsnrxo1_500.gif 451267.gif tumblr_onapubGWtL1tgjlm2o1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fusions Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5